


The Fall Of Hades

by StaceyDawe



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Mount Olympus (Once Upon a Time), Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Tragedy, Villain origins, crime and punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: Hades and Zeus grow up with plans to rule Olympus together, but divergent moral ideals over time drive them apart. Find out what led up to Hades being banished to the Underworld. If the show had gotten around to showing flashbacks explaining that, this is how I think they may have gone.
Relationships: Hades & Zeus
Kudos: 1





	The Fall Of Hades

Many Centuries Ago on Mount Olympus

Zeus and Hades were tween boys, at least by all outward appearances. They were actually centuries old, but Olympian gods age more slowly and so they were physically and mentally the same as tween boys. They were working on creating a power crystal that would one day help them rule Olympus. Zeus threw a thunderbolt at the crystal to test its power. Lightning danced across the crystal, forming tiny circles and eventually vanishing. Both boys were amazed. 

“It still needs more power” said Hades “if we concentrated more copprium into the centre, perhaps the bolts would run more smoothly through the crystal”. 

Hades was talented in the science behind divine powers. Zeus was proud of his younger brother, but sometimes worried about him getting into mischief, so he tried to help Hades focus on being constructive. 

“What have we here?” Their mother, Rhea, asked while entering the experiment room. 

“We’re building a power crystal for when we grow up and you retire from ruling Olympus, and we rule together” Zeus proclaimed proudly, placing an arm over Hades shoulder. 

“Zeus is gonna use it when giving out rewards and punishments” Hades said proudly.

“And Hades is gonna help people with their moral development, learning right and wrong” Zeus added, equally proud. 

“I am happy to see how well you are getting along” said Rhea “you will make great rulers someday. But right now it is time for you to come to supper. Hop to it”. 

The boys obeyed. 

Many Years Later

Hades and Zeus were now growing into young men. Hades was practicing the violin. It helped keep him calm. Zeus was practicing feats of strength, going through intense obstacle courses to prove his power and greatness. Olympian obstacle courses had every insane obstacle from hopping through flaming hoops to avoiding giant crushing metal spikes. Zeus was showing off to the young goddess Hera. Hades lacked the patience for that sort of thing. He preferred the violin. Hera wove baskets while watching Zeus show off.   
Suddenly, a destructive force erupted through the abode of the gods. It was a titan made of ice. Zeus protected the gods by pulling out the olympian crystal he and Hades had been building, and sending a lightning bolt to destroy the titan. The gods cheered, as Rhea put Zeus atop a pedestal and gave him a medal of honour. Hera gave Zeus a kiss. Hades was irritated.  
When the cheering died down, Hades privately confronted Zeus. 

“I helped you build that crystal ,you know!” Hades sneered “I taught you to use it. This was OUR victory, why do you get all the credit?” 

“What’s the big deal?” Zeus chuckled “People like to look up to strong gods like me. You’ll get praised for the stuff you do another time”. 

Zeus went frolicking with Hera while Hades brooded. 

Later That Day

Hades, Zeus, and Hera were all invited to watch a session of Olympus’s high court. Rhea had found out who was responsible for unleashing the titan and was to hand down punishment. The culprit was a recently deceased man named Tantalus. He had been a good man in life but when he went to Heaven and gained favour with the gods on Olympus, he had become greedy and wanted Olympus for himself. The young gods watched Tantalus explain his thirst for power. 

“I am disappointed” Rhea said “you were once a good man. Now I must send you away”. 

“Where will I go?” Asked Tantalus. 

“To eternal torture” Rhea said “to a place where the delicious fruits you love so much will forever be just a little out of reach” 

After Tantalus vanished, Rhea asked the young gods what they had learned. 

“That not everyone can be trusted” said Zeus “and we have to keep power away from those who may be tempted”. 

Rhea nodded, thoughtfully. 

“I learned that the right circumstances can make a person do just about anything” Hera said deviously. 

Rhea nodded again, though looked apprehensive. 

“I learned that people only show their true colours after facing temptation” sad Hades “Tantalus seemed like a good man before he got here because he was never tested before. People need to be tested morally before we can know if they are worthy”. 

Rhea slowly nodded again. 

“Well” Rhea said “I hope you all remember these lessons”. 

Many Years Later

Zeus and Hades were in the final stages of their training to rule Olympus. They were now in charge of the high court. Prometheus stood before them, accused of stealing fire from the gods. After Prometheus told his story and how he believed himself right because mortals deserved to share the pleasures the gods had, Zeus sentenced him to be chained to a rock in the Underworld, where an eagle would eat his liver every day, every day it would grow back just to be eaten again. 

“At least I will suffer for doing what my conscience told me” Prometheus said, defiantly. 

After Prometheus vanished, Hades praised Zeus. 

“You have the most inspiringly creative punishments” Hades sails with a grin. 

But Zeus had a sad face on. 

“I took no pleasure in that” Zeus admitted “YOU manipulated him into his crime”. 

“I never manipulate” Hades said, defensively “I merely put temptation is his path. How can we know if one is worthy unless we test them?” 

“You were meant to help people away from temptation! Lead them to do good! Like you aspired to when we were kids!” Zeus said angrily. 

“I promised to help people’s moral development” Hades clarified “I have come to see that people need a chance to do bad in order to truly develop morally. Remember Tantalus? He messed up in the afterlife because he was never truly tested in life”. 

“You corrupt otherwise good men!” Zeus roared. 

“If they can be corrupted, were they really good men?” Hades asked. 

Zeus growled and angrily walked away. 

Later That Day

Zeus and Hera were having a friendly discus throwing competition. 

“I don’t know what to do about Hades” Zeus said in frustration. 

“He has grown unruly” said Hera “perhaps he isn’t ready for the responsibility of ruling”. 

Zeus didn’t like the thought, but he agreed that she had a point. 

“Soon Mother will be ascending to a new plane, and she will leave me and Hades to rule. How can I handle him then?” 

“Maybe you can hold off Hades rule” suggested Hera “since you are the older one, Rhea will give you the elixir to become official ruler first, then it is technically up to you whether to share it with Hades”. 

Hera threw her discus rather gracefully and nonchalantly. 

“And the crystal?” Asked Zeus “it belongs to both of us, Hades and I”. 

“He built it with you” agreed Hera “but you are the one whose power is embedded in it. You are the one who is morally righteous”. 

Zeus threw his discus angrily and haphazardly. 

“But Hades and I always planned to rule together” Zeus protested, though in his heart he was agreeing more and more with Hera. 

“You were children then” Hera reminded him “Things have changed. He has shown himself unfit to be ruler. He gets jealous a lot and causes chaos. His idea of morally guiding people has become warped”. 

She gracefully threw another discus. Zeus sadly nodded and angrily threw another discus. 

About A Month Later

There was a ceremony on Mount Olympus, where rulership was to be passed down to Zeus and Hades. Rhea stood on a pedestal in front of her throne and made a long speech about the responsibilities of rulership and how much her sons had learned on their journey. Hades looked on smiling in anticipation. Zeus looked on nervously, wondering how Hades would react to what he was about to do to him. When the time came, Rhea handed the elixir to Zeus to transfer rulership. He was expected to drink half and then hand it over to Hades. Hades watched expectantly while Zeus drank the elixir. Instead, Zeus drank it all and then watched Rhea ascend to a higher plane of existence. Olympus belonged to Zeus now. Hades looked hurt and betrayed. 

“Sorry, brother” Zeus said as he turned to look at Hades. 

Zeus sat upon Rhea’s former throne. 

“I am doing what is in the best interests of my kingdom!” Zeus declared “Hades is not prepared for the responsibilities that I have now taken on. With the Olympian crystal, I will do my best to live up to my mother’s legacy”. 

“That crystal is half mine!” Hades yelled angrily, his hairs starting to catch fire, “Mostly mine, in fact! Who made you the sole decider of who is fit to rule?” 

“Mother did! Less than five minutes ago!” Zeus reminded him. 

“Mother meant for us both to share in these decisions!” Hades shouted “It was not yours to take from me!” 

The fire on Hades head was growing. 

“I am sorry” said Zeus, calmly “your time may come”. 

Hades hair was now burning furiously. 

“Of course” he said in a whisper “the mighty must have all the glory while the brains sit out”. 

A Few Day Later

Hades was in his comfy chair, reading a book by Plato, when he was interrupted by Hera. 

“How are you feeling about what happened?” She asked.   
“Bitter” said Hades, not taking his eyes off his book. 

“You know” Hera began, in a devious voice “you probably know your way around the Olympian crystal far more than he does. Is there perhaps a way you can exploit it?” 

“There may be” said Hades, his eyes starting to drift away from Plato. 

“Well” Hera said, manipulatively “after all who is he to decide which of you deserves the power. Being older doesn’t mean he is wiser. What if someone were to deem him unfit to rule?” 

“I could try to take over” Hades said, now paying full attention to Hera “I could very easily, but Zeus is merely doing what he believes is right. You’re gonna have to try a little harder to convince me to betray my brother”. 

“But I know you are considering it” Hera said, with a devilish grin “the only way you will ever be able to see to it that things are run the way you think best is if you take ALL the power, as Zeus did”. 

A Few Weeks Later

Hades was a witness to a session of high court, now run by Zeus exclusively. A king named Ixion stood before Zeus. Ixion had murdered his own father-in-law. Hades had played a role in it, had given Ixion the poison to kill his father-in-law in order to test his worthiness. Ixion explained to Zeus that he had done his crime in retaliation for his father-in-law stealing his horses. He claimed to have learned his lesson after being banished from his kingdom. Zeus decided to have mercy on Ixion and give him a chance to redeem himself by helping the gods on Olympus.   
ades was flabbergasted and speechless. He believed Ixion to be unworthy of Olympus and was angry with Zeus for showing mercy. He was angry that Zeus had taken what Hades felt he deserved, while giving a break to someone who had proven themselves unworthy.   
Hades walked over to Zeus, his hair on fire.   
“What do you mean by giving an unworthy man mercy but not giving your own brother his birthright!” Hades shouted.   
“I think people deserve chances to prove themselves good” Zeus said calmly “not to be judged solely on what they do when pressed to do bad”.   
Hades had enough of Zeus’ idealism.   
“I have decided, you are unfit to rule” Hades declared.   
Hades then whispered an incantation to make the Olympian crystal come to his hand.   
“You had that built in all along?” Zeus asked “you planned for if you would ever want to take power from me?”   
“Well” said Hades “what makes you think you’re the only one who gets to decide if others are worthy?”   
Hades used the crystal to destroy Zeus’ throne. He twirled the crystal around to make a tornado, showing off his power.   
“You tried to be the sole ruler” Hades said “you proved untrustworthy. Now I will be the sole ruler of Olympus”.   
Zeus seized the crystal, then cut it in two with one of his thunderbolts.   
“This was too powerful to keep around with you able to control it!” Declared Zeus “and I will not let you maintain the power to fix it either. As punishment for your attempted coup, and to ensure it doesn’t happen again, I am banishing you to the Underworld. You wanted to rule? You will now rule that domain, and never be able to leave it for very long unless you find someone to give you true love’s kiss! Only then will your full power be restored!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story took inspiration from a variety of pieces of pop-culture and mythology. Including "Across The Sea" the episode of Lost featuring a backstory for Jacob and the Man In Black


End file.
